Hospitality
by LilTigre
Summary: an addendum to the G1 ep 'Only human' Rodimus is given a taste of hospitality when a woman saves his life.


Hospitality  
  
-an addendum to 'Only Human'  
  
*~*  
  
Pain was the first thing Rodimus Prime recognized as he struggled out of the depths of unconsciousness. His whole right arm felt as though it was on fire, and he mentally commanded the pain receptors to switch themselves off. Damn lucky shot. He'd have to have First Aid see to that-  
  
Wait a second.  
  
Why wasn't the pain stopping?  
  
Oh, that's right. Humans can't turn off their pain like Transformers-  
  
Rodimus jerked awake, bolting up to a sitting position and staring blankly at the wall. Human. Primus above, he was *human* now! The events of just a few hours ago flashed into his mind and he groaned, burying his head in one soft, fleshy hand. "Dammit," he cursed. How could he have forgotten? All right, maybe being torn out of his real body and placed into a synthetic one, nearly getting squished by a trash compactor, and then getting shot down had something to do with it, but still!  
  
"Think, bozo," he muttered to himself. "What am I gonna do now?" The first rule of thumb for unknown situations, in the sage words of the ever-preaching Kup, was to assess the situation. All right. He lowered his hand and pulled the sheets of the bed back ("Bed? When'd I get here?"), just to get something of a shock.  
  
Well. So *this* was what humans looked like naked.  
  
He stopped in fascination as his hand brushed against his bare chest. It felt so strange, so rough yet pliant. He touched the hard muscles of his chest and smirked as he twitched a bit. His hands were cold. The pain was nearly forgotten as he watched the muscles underneath the skin of his fingers move as he trailed his hand over the rippled curves of his stomach; an involuntary chuckle burst from him as he grazed his sides. "So that's what being ticklish means," he marveled.  
  
"I see you've come around. Are you feeling all right?"  
  
Startled, Rodimus swung his head around to look at the woman standing in the doorway. She smiled at him gently, leaving him with the odd feeling that he had seen her before somewhere. "I'm sorry for leaving you unclothed, but your clothes were so dirty and I had to to take your shirt off anyway to get at your shoulder. I'm washing them right now." She paused and smoothed down the front of her pink gown. "Is there anything I can get you? Something to eat or drink, perhaps?"  
  
"Um..." He ran a hand through his thick red hair. "My throat's a bit dry...."  
  
She smiled. "I'll get you some water, then. I'll be right back." She winked at him before gliding out again.  
  
The Autobot leader blinked. Then he blinked again, just because the sensation was so unique. He felt odd without any external coverings on his body- he knew what human custom was, but there simply was no clothing in sight. He sighed and pulled the sheets back over his lap, hoping that would do. Human males always kept their groins covered, and from what he saw, he could see why. Such an ugly, odd pair of protuberances coming from between the juncture of his legs! He scowled at them, wondering if there wasn't a subspace pocket somewhere he could tuck them in.  
  
The woman returned with a tray in her hands; she set it down on a table beside the bed and began pouring a glass of water for her guest. "I hope you don't mind me putting you back here in the bedroom. I didn't think you'd be very comfortable on the couch, and this gives me more room to work."  
  
Rodimus shook his head and accepted the glass, watching her as she sat on the edge of the bed. "Not at all. I should be thanking you; you saved my life out there. I only hope I'll be able to repay the favor." He drained the glass in one long swallow and sheepishly held it out for more. "Sorry. I guess I'm just really... thirsty?"  
  
"I'm not surprised, as much running as it looked like you were doing. Just drink this one more slowly or you'll get the hiccups." She refilled the glass and watched him as he sipped at it. "Does your arm hurt very badly? I can give you something for the pain, if you'd like."  
  
"I've had worse." He studied the woman's face, noting how the light glinted off her short blond hair and made her soft pink cheeks glow. She was quite attractive by human standards. "I'm afraid I never caught your name."  
  
She proffered a dainty hand. "Michelle. It's a pleasure."  
  
The hand was infinetly soft in his, and he marveled at the touch. The soft scent of lavender and lilac wafted up from her, and he stopped for several seconds just to wonder at the new sensations. Scents and touch... they were so different with this body, so much richer and fulfilling. Michelle giggled softly, and he could feel a soft heat build in his cheeks as he realized he had been sitting there for almost a minute just staring at her hand. "I'm- I'm sorry, I just... Um. Yes. My name's Rodi-"  
  
"Roddy? Like the actor?"  
  
He sighed inwardly, glad to have dodged that bullet. How was he supposed to explain that he was the Autobot leader, zapped into a squishy human body by a sick freak? "Uh, yeah. That's close enough."  
  
Michelle nodded, leaning forward to touch his injured arm. Her dress generously draped down with the motion, revealing an ample amount of cleavage. "If you think you can stand it, I need to change this bandage. Are you sure you don't want any medicine?"  
  
Rodimus nodded, his eyes focused more on her chest level. Why was her chest so swollen? Was she storing food in there, like Carly used to do with Daniel? "I can handle it. Go ahead."  
  
She smiled a bit to herself and began unraveling the bandage. The Autobot leader winced as he saw the jagged, open wound in his flesh and felt the hot trickle of blood ooze its way down his bicep. "It looks worse than it really is," Michelle said gently, placing a hand on his chest to steady herself as she sprayed a disinfectant on the wound. He looked down, paying more attention to the how pleasant her touch was than to the sting of the spray. The palm of her hand lightly brushed his nipple, and he felt a surge of pleasure streak through him down into his groin. Rodimus's eyes widened. Was *that* what those silly little things on his chest were for?  
  
Her hand continued to lightly dance over his chest, every so often brushing against his collarbone or tweaking his nipple. The touches felt wonderful and took his mind off the painful treatment, but they were having an alarming effect on the organ between his legs. It was *growing*. He mentally tried to will it down to normal as it began pitching a tent in the bedsheets, but it would simply not listen. With every caress, it simply grew larger and more erect. Finally, he reached out and grasped her hand in his free one. "Um, no offense.." he said through gritted teeth, "but I think you may need to come back later."  
  
Michelle turned to him and blinked. "Have I hurt you? I-" Her eyes roamed over his bare chest and down to the noticeable erection poking out from beneath the sheets. "Oh-*ho*. I see. There's nothing to be embarrassed about." The smile on her face grew slightly predatory. "I can help you get rid of that if you like."  
  
Rodimus sighed in relief. "Thank you," he said. "I'd really appreciate i-"  
  
That was when she leaned over and kissed him.  
  
The young Prime blinked in shock as her lips pressed against his. Her hair spilled out around his face, wavering the scent of lilac around him. Something pressed against his teeth, and he nearly bolted as she gently pushed her tongue into his mouth. What in Primus's name was she doing?! It was so wrong... yet it felt so utterly wonderful....  
  
He found himself returning the gesture somewhat hesitantly, his tongue and hers dueling playfully as she began caressing his chest. Her fingers found one sensitive nipple and began rolling it between her fingertips, teasingly pulling and flicking at it. He moaned beneath her as another surge of pleasure went directly to his groin. "W- wait," he stammered, pulling away from her, "what are you doing? What are *we* doing? I don't.. I don't understand.. I thought you were...."  
  
"Just sit back and enjoy it," Michelle purred, her head dipping down as her lips began nibbling on his collarbone. "Think of it as payment for my helping you. A little mating ritual never hurt anyone."  
  
"But.." Rodimus found himself suddenly unable to speak as she closed her lips over his nipple and began nibbling. Her hands roamed his torso, over the taut, quivering muscles, until they slipped under the sheets. He nearly howled when her hands began stroking around the bottom of his shaft. "Michelle- wait- mating isn't-"  
  
She bit down on his nipple; he had to stifle a quick screech of pain. "You're not going to insult your hostess, are you? After all, I could turn you over to Victor right now."She licked down his chest to his stomach, grinning at him.  
  
He jerked back a bit, wincing slightly as his erection bumped into her stomach. She knew Victor? Dammit! He'd gotten himself into a fine mess now! "No! I- Dammit, I-" He hissed between his teeth as she drew the sheets backand blew a gentle breath over the sensitive tip of his erection. "Why are you doing this?!"  
  
Michelle placed a kiss at the base of his quivering shaft, then drew her tongue up its underside, all the way up to finally encircle the sensitive head. She never answered the question, simply smiling as Rodimus arched his back and moaned, his large hands digging into the mattress. She took another long, leisurely lick, this time tracing the underridge of the head with the tip of her tongue before sucking the rod into her warm mouth. "Gaah!" he exclaimed, hips bucking. His eyes had watered up; from anger or frustration, even he did not know. "I- Stop this, I- nnngh..."  
  
"You don't really want me to stop," hse smirked from around him. "You could have stopped me if you really wanted to." She continued her ravishing, lavishing wet kisses over the length of his shaft while her hands pinned his hips to the bed. Primus, why did it have to feel so damned *good*?! He moaned again and sank back into the pillows, his whole body tensing. She began suckling him in earnest, seeing how close he was to the brink; his rythmic panting seemed to sync with the frenzied bobbing of her head on his rod. Her tongue wrapped itself around the head and sucked, stroking faster and faster....  
  
.... and then, just as Rodimus was at the brink of orgasm, quivering with an almost insatiable need, she stopped. Leaning over him, she grasped his shaft firmly with one hand. "I hope you enjoyed my hospitality," she murmured in his ear, and jerked on his penis once. Hard.  
  
Rodimus roared in pain as he came, his seed spilling over Michelle's dainty hand and his own abused groin. Water overflowed from his eyes and poured down his cheeks as the pleasure faded into pain from not one, but *two* places, and he groaned in frustration. "Why, Michelle?" he asked when he felt he could trust his voice again. "Why did you.. you..."  
  
She cocked her head to one side and stared at him, a half-smile playing at her lips. "Try to take a shower if you can. I'll go throw your clothes in the dryer."  
  
The Autobot leader watched the woman calmly walk out of the room and rubbed at his eyes angrily with the back of his hand like a small child. His new body throbbed in strange places, and for some reason he felt vaguely dirty. Dirty and ashamed. "Dammit," he sighed, rubbing at his forehead. "I just don't understand at all..."  
  
*~* FIN *~* 


End file.
